Krampus (American Dad!)
Krampus is a legendary demonic elf who is Santa Claus' former evil sidekick and the titular main character of the episode "Minstrel Krampus" of the hilarious adult TV cartoon series, American Dad!. History Krampus is a mythical creature recognized in Alpine countries. According to legend, Krampus accompanies Saint Nicholas during the Christmas season, warning and punishing bad children, in contrast to St. Nicholas, who gives gifts to good children. When the Krampus finds a particularly naughty child, it stuffs the child in its sack and carries the frightened child away to its castle lair, presumably to devour for its Christmas dinner. Krampus is represented as a beast-like creature, generally demonic in appearance. When Steve misbehaves, his grandfather Jack Smith tells the story of how, as a boy, he captured the legendary Krampus in "Minstrel Krampus". Tired of Steve's brattiness, Stan Smith allows Krampus to go free with the intention of scaring the boy into being good, but he kidnaps Steve and demands Jack be brought to him. But when Stan uses his CIA connections to free Jack, he instead flees, leaving Stan and Roger to try to make a deal with Santa Claus who still bears a grudge after the events in "For Whom the Sleigh Bell Tolls", but is willing to go along in order to kill the Krampus. Meanwhile, Steve discovers that the Krampus only punishes children because he loves them and tries to set them straight and bonds with him, just as Stan and Santa arrive and Santa kills the Krampus before turning the gun on Stan. Jack, who has had a change of heart, takes the bullet meant for Stan. As Santa flees, Jack and the old Krampus' blood intermingles, transforming Jack into the new Krampus. Gallery Krampus & Santa Claus.jpg Krampus and Santa Claus.jpg Old Krampus.jpg Jack Smith & Krampus.jpg The Demon of Christmas.jpg Krampus with Steve Smith.jpg Krampus the Stork.jpg|Krampus as a stork. Demon of Christmas.jpg Krampus and Steve Smith.jpg Krampus & Steve Smith.jpg New Krampus.jpg Trivia *Krampus' speaking voice before his transformation is done by legendary actor Danny Glover. His singing voice is by Charles Bradley. *Before his transformation with Jack, Krampus had a failed relationship with a woman named Sheila, who cheated on him in Baltimore with a mechanic named Dennis. *When travelling through the wormhole in "The Longest Distance Relationship", Sinbad and Jeff Fischer turn into stylized characters including that Santa Claus and Krampus. *Krampus is similar to Disney's Beast: **They are both hideous beings who live in decrepit castles with living inanimate objects as servants. **They both took someone prisoner but soon bonded with that person. **They were eventually killed by someone who utterly despised them, but were then brought back in a different way than before. Navigation Category:Male Category:Demons Category:False Antagonist Category:Titular Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In Love Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Insecure Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magic Category:Reality Warper